Frozen 3
by LaFrancaisElsaMiller
Summary: Clara is the Anna's teenager daughter, she loves Elsa's ice powers and she's obssesing with her aunt's magic...
1. The New Born

**The New Born**

Anna is very happy for her new baby, is a beautiful baby girl with blue eyes and platinum blond hair like her aunt, for this Anna thinks that her little baby have ice powers like Elsa, but this is almost impossible because the baby looks very ordinary.

"Good morning Anna and good morning...you" Elsa says as she enters to the room.

"Clara, her name will be Clara" says Anna interrupting her sister. "Ok, good morning Clara".

"Oh Anna, go to the party", "Party?" Anna says confused, "Oh sorry Anna, I make a party for you and for Clara" says Elsa.

"Elsa you're the best sister of the world", "Oh Anna, I..."

"Are you ready? the party is come to start" says Kristoff interrupting.

"Ok Kristoff we are coming!" Anna scream to Kristoff.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and the little Clara walk to the big party. Already in the party Olaf go to Anna and he asks "Can I see your baby?", "Sure Olaf!".

Olaf see Clara, really she is so cute "Hi baby I am Olaf and I like warm hugs, who are you?" asks Olaf to Clara.

"Olaf... She's a baby, she can't say something and her name is Clara".

"Oh, Hi Clara I am Olaf and I lik...", "Enough Olaf, go to Kristoff he needs your help" Anna says.

"My help in what?..mmm ok, good bye!" Olaf says good bye.

Suddenly the noise sounds like a bad storm outside, everybody in the party are scared, the people can't go to their home tonight.

"Don't worry Clara, I'll always protect you" says Anna kindly to her baby "Some storms looks little for we, because you're my life from now, I love so much my little baby".


	2. 12 Years Later

**12 Years Later**

"Clara where are you?!" a sweet voice scream, is Anna, her face looks a little more tired than before, she also is wearing a cute green dress. Anna looked worried.

"Elsa do you know where is Clara?" asked Anna to her sister entering to Elsa's room.

"No, please let me sleep" said Elsa still asleep, she had not changed since their great adventure where Elsa had scaped from Arendelle te the mountains. Some people thought that the queen Elsa also had the power of youth, anyway she was still young.

"Come on Elsa, and if something bad happend to my daughter?" Anna exclaimed pleadingly.

"Ok Anna, I'm coming".

Suddenly Olaf entered to the room, "Hi girls, where are Kristoff and Clara?".

"Kristoff is working on the mountain and Clara is lost" Anna said waiting for Elsa who was wearing.

"Clara is lost? I though Clara was already here" Olaf said thinking.

"Wait, what? Do you know where Clara is?" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, she's in the forest, I don't know why".

"Thank you Olaf, you're the best snowman of the world!" Anna said running out of the room.

"Anna wait for me!" Elsa gasp following her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest a girl of 12-year-old was walking, she has a hairstyle like her grandmother, she has blue eyes and platinum blonde hair like her aunt, her face has freckles like her mother, and she had some other things of her father, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress as her mother used as a child. Sha was Clara.

"Ok, I'm alone, I can do whatever I want here" she said as she moved her hands as she does her aunt when going to make a snowflake, but unlike Elsa, she produced nothing of magic or something. "Come on! I know that I have ice powers too and someday have to prove".

"And, as you know have ice powers like your aunt?" told her a hidden part of her.

"Because auntie Elsa and I are family, and I don't need anything more to have powers too" replied another part of her.

"Clara!" shouted a voice interrupting her thoughts. The voice was her mother.

"Oh no! She again!" Clara said angrily. "Mother what are you doing here?!".

"I get you Clara, now come back to the palace" Anna said, it looked like she was very exhausted.

"Ok! but don't touch me, I can walk for myself". Clara was very angry now.

"How are you Clara?" Elsa said hugging Clara.

"I'm fine auntie" seemed to don't behave rude to her aunt.

* * *

Anna, Elsa and Clara returned to the palace where Kristoff was already.

"Hi Kristoff, I think we have a serious talk with our daughter" Anna said turning to see Clara.

"Ok, I think it would be best for me to go" Elsa said as she headed to the door.

"Not problem Elsa! As for you...you have to explain: Why you left the palace without notifying us?" Anna said manacingly addressing her daughter.

"mmmm...I'm...you don't have right to yell me, leave me alone!".

Clara came running into her room, she was not crying, only she was just so angry thet she could not avoid running.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dinner: Part 1**

"Why?! Why she have to be my mother?!" Clara was in her room, hiding in her closet, she was really angry with Anna.

Suddenly someone knocked on the Clara's door, the person who had knocked the door entered to the room. Clara heard steps outside the closet. Then, the person opened the closet.

"Hi Clara! Why are you in here? What happened?" Elsa was the person, she had noticed that Clara had quarreled with her parents.

"My mom is making me to be unhappy" Clara said as she began to mourn in front of Elsa.

''Oh Clara... but I know how to cheer you..." Elsa said while doing a snowflake.

"Wow!" Clara was saying surprised like the first time that she saw Elsa make one, when Clara was very small she looked like little Anna that day. "Auntie... Can I ask you a question? How you got your powers?"

"Clara, I was born with my powers" Elsa replied, a litte confused with Clara's question. "I remember that I also come to tell you that tomorrow will see a dinner with important people of another kingdom, and I want you're there".

"Ok auntie" Clara said as she headed to her bed to sleep, "Good night".

"Good night Clara" Elsa said as she left to the Clara's room.

* * *

It was morning, all were awake except Clara.

"Clara it's time to wake up!" Anna said cheerfully knocking Clara's door, as if nothing happened yesterday.

"Oh no! She again!" Clara said in her mind.

"Can I in?" asked Anna to Clara.

"No!" replied Clara.

These words remind Anna the sad times when she would knocks Elsa's door, and she would not let her in, "Why? You have to be ready for the dinner".

"Because is a dinner not a breakfast!'' was heard the moodiness in her words. "Now...go away!".

"Ok bye" Anna said the same words that when she was 5 years old.

* * *

The night came and Clara was watching the window, the sky was dark, she was wearing a red dress, she decided to wear some big earrings, those who make it look a little older than it was.

"Hello Clara, it's time to go to the dinner...wait! you wear makeup?" Elsa asked as she entered to the Clara's room.

"A little...because the guests in all parties ar dinners like this, they treat me just like a little princess...like a baby!" Clara said complaining.

"Because you're adorable, but with the makeup you're not adorable".

"Auntie...go to the dinner now".

"Ok, but your mom might get mad because you are wear makeup" Elsa said laughing a little.

"I don't care...anyway she always gets mad with me".

Elsa knew that the relationship between Anna and Clara was not good, but she had not idea that so think of each other. Both went to the dinner where the guests, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were expecting for they.


End file.
